Civil War Canceled!
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Deadpool est frustré. Ses deux fantasmes se tapent sur la gueule. C'est nul. Alors il décide de réécrire le script. Hors de question que Steve et Tony continuent de s'engueuler! Comme dit l'autre: Faites l'amour pas la guerre (et filmez ça pour youtube!)! (Gros délire, cadeau Cha!)
**Hello !**

 **Y'a genre deux semaines j'ai vu une super image. Deadpool réécrit Civil war. Et franchement y'a du potentiel !**

 **Donc j'ai pris le pari, j'ai essayé. P'tite dédicace à Cha qui m'a refilé ce truc parce qu'elle avait la flemme de l'écrire, feignasse p**

 **Je me suis permis quelques largesses dans le vocabulaire, et la syntaxe est un peu… originale, mais bon avec Deadpool on peut se faire plaise. C'est que pour le fun !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Deadpool gémit. Pas réellement de douleur, juste de désespoir.

Ils se battent encore. Et Deadpool déteste ça. Toutes les petites voix dans sa tête détestent ça. Et pour une fois qu'elles sont d'accord c'est nul que ça soit pour le faire chier. Même si elles le font tout le temps chier. Enfin c'est pas le sujet.

Donc. Ils n'ont pas le droit de se taper sur le groin. Parce que ça le frustre. Voilà, Deadpool est frustré.

Son plus joli fantasme (après Spidey of course et Julia Roberts. Parce que Julia Roberts elle envoie du pâté. ) se déchire. Pas qu'en soi Deadpool en ai quelque chose à carrer de leur bonheur. Juste qu'il voudrait bien fantasmer en paix. C'est le minimum syndical, t'es un héros, tu laisses le commun des mortels croire que tout est parfait pour toi, et tu caches la misère sous le tapis. Mais non. Monsieur Capitain-j'ai-un-cul-d'enfer-America et Iron-je-suis-sexy-à-en-mourir-Man se foutent quand même sur la tronche. Pour une pauvre histoire d'identité secrète en plus. Gâchis.

Donc Deadpool gémit. Il regarde les infos en pleurnichant, parce que tout le monde tape tout le monde. La violence ça ne le dérange pas. Que la rouquine aux gros nibards essaye de bousiller le black avec ses plumes au cul, rien à battre. Et il aurait bien aimé participer en plus. Juste pour le plaisir de foutre une raclée à certains. Pour le fun. Ou pour voler à la rescousse de Capichou America. Et lui mettre une main au cul. Parce qu'il aime bien le cul de Cap ouais. C'est pas franchement une surprise. Qui ne baverait pas sur ces fesses moulées au kevlar ? Bah lui il se gêne pas. Enfin bref. Donc personne ne l'a invité. Parait qu'un mercenaire c'est pas un héros bla bla bla.

Donc en plus de gémir, il boude. Et ça l'énerve. Deadpool n'aime pas être de mauvaise humeur. Il fait des choses stupides. Plus que d'habitude. Comme la fois où il a essayé de gravir la tour Stark par la paroi en verre pour aller déclamer un poème sous la fenêtre du milliardaire. Celle tout en haut de la tour. Il espérait être romantique. Il s'était juste mangé un coup de répulseur dans la gueule et s'était vautré des dizaines de mètres plus bas. Pas grave il aime Stark quand même. Un connard grande gueule mais qui n'est pas si connard que ça en fait. Et puis il sait faire la fête. Et puis il est beau gosse. Il n'en faut pas plus à Deadpool.

Donc il essaye de se détendre. Il zappe. Bois une bière. Plein de bières. Avec des tacos. Et des pancakes. Puis il retourne devant la télé. Pas les infos, les petites voix hurlent trop dans sa tête. Sauf que ces putains d'infos sont sur toutes les putains de chaines. Deadpool gémit de plus belle. Il éteint le poste.

Il faut régler ce problème. Foi de Deadpool ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Il ne va pas se laisser pourrir ses fantasmes (et les branlettes qui vont avec) parce que les deux zozios ne veulent plus se bécoter !

Il lui faut un plan. Un bon plan pour rabibocher les deux zigotos trop sexy pour son bien.

Donc Deadpool réfléchit et plutôt sérieusement pour une fois.

Et BIM ! Eureka ! Effet du litre de bière qu'il vient de s'enfiler ou éclair de génie, rien à battre, il a son idée.

Pas jouer les médiateurs entre les deux sex symbol.

Pas publier une pétition sur Facebook ou Twitter. Quoiqu'il y aurait surement plein de signatures, parce que y'a plein de fangirls qui dépriment comme lui. Sont vraiment égoïstes ! Etre un héros et faire tant de mal à tant de personnes innocentes ! Enfin presque innocente. Lui ne l'est pas. Mais c'est pas la question.

Donc remède miracle :

Réécrire le script. Comme quoi, vivre dans un comics et savoir briser le 4eme mur avaient ses avantages. Et zou, direct chez Stan Lee ! Nan mais y'a pas idée d'écrire une guerre civile dans son monde…

Le script donc. Deadpool choppe une feuille (oh tient facture d'eau !), sa plus belle plume (son seul stylo) et s'attèle à l'écriture.

 _Il était une fois au pays des américains gentils,_

Oui bah, c'est légèrement idéalisé mais il écrit une jolie histoire, alors faut bien s'adapter.

… _des américains gentils, des papillons et des paillettes,_

Là ça fait peut-être un peu trop… Zou on raille !

 _deux super héros. Le premier est un beau prince, brun, le sourire aguicheur et ultra bright, une loupiote bleu sur le torse. Le second est une princesse pas en détresse mais super belle et blonde et avec un cul d'enfer et des pectoraux à faire pâlir d'envie mister univers._

Cap en princesse, c'est p'tet pas réaliste mais dans les contes de fées y'a pas d'homo alors il improvise. Puis bon, la robe et les bas en dentelle doivent très bien lui aller. Stop. Ne pas fantasmer. Rédiger !

 _Donc prince Stark et princesse Rogers sont super amoureux. Ils se font des bisous et des sextape qu'ils mettent sur internet pour faire profiter tout le monde._

On peut toujours rêver.

 _Mais soudain PAF ! Bucky la sorcière débarque. Elle aussi est beau, brun, ténébreux. Dangereux. Elle envoute le pauvre Steve, qui ne reste plus avec son prince mais part à l'aventure, malgré ses jupons en dentelles et ses talons aiguille, pour retrouver Bucky, qui était enfaite son ami, mais qui ne l'est plus à cause de grands méchants nazis et c'est compliqué. Alors Tony est triste mais il ne le montre pas. Il n'y a plus de sextape. Et le peuple se désole._

Ça c'est pour le côté dramatique. Faut bien un méchant. Et il n'aime pas Bucky. C'est trop facile de se ramener 70 ans plus tard pour piquer Steve à Tony, comme ça, pépère. Donc c'est la sorcière, na. Les producteurs se démerderont pour rendre ça plausible.

 _Sauf que ! Pendant que Steve batifole…_

Oui Deadpool connaît ce terme, faut pas exagérer.

 _Batifole donc, Tony est en proie à d'horribles doutes ! Comment récupérer sa belle ? Doit-il tuer l'autre empaffée de sorcière au risque de déplaire à sa dulcinée ? Et pire que tout, comment retrouver l'accès à ce cul du feu de Dieu ?!_

Il souligne cette dernière question. Faudrait pas que Stan Lee la zappe. C'est super important. S'il pouvait caser une ou deux scènes de cul ça serait bien d'ailleurs. Il mettra une note de bas de page pour le préciser.

 _Et là, BIM ! Nouveau problème ! Le gentil peuple américain exige de connaître l'identité des super héros ! Tony s'en fiche, il est connu. Steve devrait s'en ficher aussi. Mais Steve est revenu, parce que la sorcière est un peu con, et a perdu la mémoire, et a envoyé bouler Steve et son ptit cul. Abrutie._

Deadpool sourit. Zou, Bucky aux oubliettes, on s'en branle. Il prend trop de place. On s'en occupera dans un autre conte.

 _Donc Steve veut aider les super héros anonymes. Et PAF dispute de couple._

Les emmerdes commencent. Il mordille son stylo. Va falloir être subtil.

 _Tony et Steve se frittent. Les casseroles volent, les insultes fusent et Tony ne peut toujours pas toucher les saintes fesses de la princesse. Et ça le frustre._

Y'a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à souffrir. Faudra vraiment qu'il pense à se soulager. P'tet que s'il appelle Spidey… Ouais il fera ça. Parce que Julia Roberts ne voudra jamais. Donc bon. Bref, le script, subtilité, dénouement !

 _Prince Stark est têtu. Il a une idée et ne veut pas la lâcher. Mais il est grave amoureux de sa princesse. Et il n'a pas envie de la décevoir en débutant une guerre civile qui mettrait en danger plein d'autres héros !_

Ça, c'est pour les actualités. Prends en de la graine Tony-du-monde-du-Deadpool-de-maintenant, voilà comment faut faire.

 _Donc il essaye un compromis. Il propose de tout faire péter. Boum la source du problème, boum les emmerdeurs. Royal._

Ouais, c'est comme ça que Deadpool procéderait. Simple, efficace. Qui a dit « pas subtil » ?! Rooooh, ok.

 _Sauf que Steve le protecteur des gentils et cons américains bah il ne veut pas. Alors Tony se fâche. Il ne veut pas perdre sa princesse._

P'tit suspense, la tension monte ! Faudra faire un montage mélodramatique pour que ça rende bien. Il griffonne une nouvelle note de bas de page : _pleins d'explosions parce que Tony est très frustré_. Ouaip, le mélodramatique ça explose. Va demander à Mikael Bay (qui fait toujours tout péter et c'est pour ça que Deadpool l'adore, parce que ça pourrait être son cousin tellement il est ouf), il t'expliquera. Donc dénouement, subtilité !

 _Le prince Stark décide d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il chope le président, le fait pas péter, et propose un super truc. Il se porte garant de tous les super héros. Comme s'il était un super patron. Comme ça les pas-super héros peuvent être tranquilles, il gère la fougère. Et bim, ça marche !_

Mieux que marraine la bonne fée ! Deadpool s'en frotte les mains. Pour une fois qu'une de ses idées étaient intelligentes ! Enfin, pas qu'il soit stupide d'habitude, juste que son génie n'était pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Bref, plus que quelques mots.

 _Il récupère sa princesse Steve qui est très contente de son prince charmant, ils se marièrent parce que le mariage homo a été voté dans leur état, et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants, parce que faut pas exagérer quand même_.

Deadpool prend un petit moment de réflexion. Il se relit attentivement. Il manque un truc. Ah oui !

 _Et ils se remettent à faire des sextape. FIN !_

Voilà parfait ! Sans oublier les notes de fin pour les scènes de cul. Et des p'tits cœurs pour plaire à Stan Lee. Zou, enveloppe, timbre, poste ! Civil War ne passera pas par-là !

Satisfait, Deadpool se rencogne dans son canapé. Il est génial.

Mais toujours un peu frustré.

Bon, maintenant, appeler Spidey ! Ça ne sera pas branlette solo ce soir !

 **BIM !**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Ca reflète bien tout le désespoir qui m'habite XD**

 **Kiss !**

 **Review ?**


End file.
